Fury of the Dragon
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Preview of a future ARC-V fic series. Challenged by the mysterious Helix Duel School, LDS sends their five strongest students to them. However, this challenge hides an ulterior motive, one that the LDS students will find themselves a victim of, in multiple ways...


**Vile: Okay, this is easily the longest one-shot I've ever written. I know I said I was going to wait before establishing any real continuity (i.e. an alternate season) until ARC-V went on a bit more, and I still am. This is more of... a preview.**

**Yuya: "Preview" how, exactly?**

**Vile: It mainly gives you a taste of what the eventual conflict will be in that time. I just hope the characters here are in-character enough.**

**Yuzu: At least the characters had relatively easy to write for.**

**Vile: True. Anyway, you guys know how this disclaimer stuff works, so let's get into this. Enjoy, folks!**

**RETCON NOTE: The time period for this fic has now been defined as two years after the events of ARC-V. **

* * *

><p>Fury of the Dragon<p>

A green glow pulsed in and out in darkness as a figure paced back and forth, growling breaths coming from it as what appeared to be a cape flowed behind it. Eventually, the figure finally spoke. "I'm done sitting here. It's time they learned of us." The voice indicated that the figure was male, anger dripping from it.

Another figure, who was sitting in a chair, was fiddling with a small handheld computer. "Relay me the message. I can get it to them." This figure's voice was female, barely a hint of emotion in it.

The male snorted. "We are a school that has hidden from you for too long. We come out of hiding today, and we refuse to allow you to take us as part of you." The female was typing as the male spoke. "If you still feel the nerve to run us down, gather the five students whose names are attached to this message and send them to the attached coordinates, alone, in two days' time from your response. It is then that your so-called 'elite' will Duel for our school's fate. We are looking forward to crushing you, LDS… Crushing you like the insects you truly are. Signed… Helix Duel School."

The female finished typing. "Done. I know just where to send this." She typed on the mini-keyboard for a moment, but she stopped. "You don't mind if I add anything to this, do you? Just to possibly egg them on?"

"So long as it gets them right where I want them… I don't care what you put in that message." The male said, stomping off down a hallway as the female typed some more. The male's eyes seemed to glow orange underneath the shadow that covered him._ 'Prepare yourself, LDS… I'll destroy your egos one by one!'_

*The Next Day*

"…'It is then that your so-called 'elite' will Duel for our school's fate.'" Himika Akaba read off a computer screen, Reiji next to them. However, the next few lines started to boil her blood. "'Of course, if you refuse our challenge, we would be more than happy to spread the word that LDS is nothing but a school of cowards and egotists. Your money and power will not work against us: Your students must prove your worth against ours. Please make sure at least one of the five Duelists we have selected can at least Duel their way out of a paper bag'?!" Himika's eye began to twitch. "Who do these lowlifes think they are…?"

"That is the part that perplexes me." Reiji told his mother, bringing up another screen. "We have searched every database known in the Dueling world. There is no data on Helix Duel School whatsoever." The screen flashed a big red X.

Himika hissed. "It must be an underground Duel School… formed to escape the registration process. They must think they can escape us."

Reiji adjusted his glasses. "Kaa-sama… I feel that this may be a trap."

"A trap?" Himika asked.

"A Duel School we have no data on challenges us out of the blue, taunting us by calling us cowards. They have stayed hidden for an unknown period of time, yet they suddenly choose to send us their coordinates in order to battle us." Reiji explained. "I have seen a process like this before. They are goading us into a fight, which may very well mean they have an ulterior motive for all of this."

"Hmm… you have a point, Reiji-san." Himika explained. "However! As was the case with Yuya Sakaki, the possibility of LDS's name being dragged through the mud is unacceptable!" She turned to leave. "Reiji-san! Make sure all five of those Duelists are prepared! We will accept Helix Duel School's challenge… and make them realize the error of challenging us." With that, Himika left Reiji alone in the room.

Reiji looked back at the message goading them into a fight._ 'Kaa-sama… I hope you know what you are doing.'_

*Later That Day*

The female from earlier's computer lit up, showing a message. "Kairyu."

"What…?" The caped male growled.

"They bit the bait like the fish they are."

A low seething came from the male, now named Kairyu. "Good… This will be a battle that LDS will forever remember… I will make sure of it…"

*Two Days Later*

The day finally came, and a white limousine drove toward the location that the message's coordinates marked. Within the limo were the now 16-year-old Shingo Sawatari, Hokuto Shijima, Masumi Kotsu, Yaiba Todo, and a fifth student: A 16-year-old girl with curly white hair and blue eyes, but her skin was very pale, and she had bags under her eyes. Her outfit was a lot more revealing than Masumi's, being a midriff-bearing white tank top that had blue clamshell patterns on the chest area, invoking a clamshell bra image (not helped by the fact that she was rather buxom), purple shorts that didn't cover much of her legs, and light blue high-heels.

"I can only imagine the look on Helix Duel School's face when they realize just who it is they're dealing with." Hokuto mused with a sick smirk.

"Agreed. They're dealing with five Perfect Duelists, one of us being the shining example of us all." Shingo added, flipping his hair.

"A shining example of being beaten by a Duelist who used your own trash cards against you?" Masumi remarked with a smile, making Shingo react with a "EHH?!"

"Cut him some slack, Masumi-chan. At least Shingo-kun HAS made improvements." Yaiba told Masumi before leaning in close and whispering. "Even if they stand up worse than a Zombie-Type monster with bullets through its legs." Yaiba and Masumi both started laughing, Shingo crossing his arms and looking away with a pout.

Hokuto looked over at the white-haired girl. "You've been rather quiet over there, Kishigi-chan."

"I have no words…" Kishigi breathed. "I only want to hear screams of terror…"

"Once we show them what we can do, you can expect a symphony of them." Hokuto said with a rather sick laugh. Kishigi actually smiled at that remark.

Eventually, the limo pulled up to the marked spot, and all five passengers got out. However, it… wasn't what they expected: The only building appeared to be a closed down and completely deserted school. "This is… Helix Duel School?" Shingo asked with exasperation.

"Looks like my brother's house after the party he had last week…" Yaiba breathed.

Then, one of the rusted doors of the building was pushed aside, and a man in his late 40s with dark orange hair and green eyes appeared. "Are you the representatives of Leo Duel School?"

"Yes… Is this Helix Duel School?" Hokuto asked.

"Indeed, it is. So sorry for the outer appearance. We've been meaning to do some… renovations." The man said. "I am the owner of this school. Call me Idenshi. Please, come in." The five LDS students looked at each other briefly before moving toward the doors, entering after Idenshi went back inside. Idenshi seemed to be telling the truth about the outer appearance, as the inside of the school looked rather decent.

"How come we've never heard of this school before?" Masumi wondered.

"Oh yes, that. My apologies. We were just established a few days ago." Idenshi said. "I guess we never got around to the registration process."

"I'm pretty sure there's been a couple of rules broken here…" Yaiba mused.

"If any, they were all without intention, I can assure of that, Todo-san." Idenshi told him. The man led the five of them to an elevator. "Please, take this elevator to the third basement floor. It will take you to our arena. I will meet you there in the control room." With that, Idenshi walked off down another hallway and vanished.

"I sense something very wrong here…" Kishigi breathed.

"No sense in chickening out now that we're here!" Shingo declared, pushing the "Down" button on the elevator. "LDS's reputation, and our own, is at stake! Let us shine!"

Yaiba smirked. "I only hope that Helix Duel School can put up a fight." The elevator hit their floor, and the LDS students filed in, Shingo pressing "B3" on his way in. The elevator took them down three floors before stopping, opening to show a rather large Dueling Arena.

Masumi whistled. "Not bad." The five of them walked out of the elevator, which closed behind them.

"Ah, good. You made it here." Idenshi said, the group seeing that he was in a control room.

"So where's your representatives? Aren't you the ones who challenged us?" Hokuto asked with a smirk.

"Try looking up." An echoed voice said. The LDS students looked up to see a figure drop down from the shadows, landing on the ground in front of them. He was a boy that appeared to be 17 years old with inky green spiky hair that pointed up and backwards **_(A/N: Vegeta hair, if you will)_**, and sharp orange eyes which were glaring at the five. Noticeably, there appeared to be two yellow horns jutting out from within his hair. His outfit was some sort of school uniform colored in various dark shades of green and orange, with a tie of the same color of his hair, with black pants. He appeared to be wearing scaly green gloves modeled after dragonic hands, complete with yellow claws. His shoes were basic brown with yellow claws attached to the toe area (appearing as if they ripped their way out of the shoes), and he was wearing a cape on his back modeled after dragon wings, seemingly made of leather to fully replicate the webbing. "So… you decided to take our challenge after all. I am Kairyu, ace Duelist of Helix Duel School." His anger couldn't be held back.

One look at Masumi's eyes made her step back, a little nervous. "Masumi-chan?" Yaiba asked.

"The sparkle in his eyes… It is one of a heart filled with hate…" Masumi said. "It almost seems… inhuman."

"Inhuman?" Yaiba wondered, looking back at Kairyu's angered glare.

"I will admit, you definitely have the look of a strong Duelist. Impressive Dragon-Type cosplay." Shingo mused with a smirk. "But where are the other representatives of your school?"

"…You're looking at them." Kairyu said, pointing at them. "I alone will be Dueling you, all at once!" A brief bout of silence ensued, then Shingo and Hokuto started laughing their heads off. Kairyu snorted. "What is so funny?!"

"You? Take us all on at once?" Shingo cried through his laughing. "That is the funniest thing I've ever heard, hahahaha!"

"That's a suicide waiting to happen!" Hokuto added.

"Oh, it's no joke, my friends!" Idenshi told them. "The five of you will face Kairyu as a team. You're going to need it considering how powerful Kairyu is!"

The LDS students managed to calm down, then Hokuto pointed at Idenshi's control room. "You act as though you have no clue who we are!"

"You're nothing more than overconfident clowns!" Kairyu roared. "You treat this game as if only you could ever hope to understand it… Your egos are constantly inflating balloons!" He whipped out his D-Pad and placed it on his wrist. "And I'm going to enjoy deflating each and every one of them!" An orange card tray appeared from the Disk.

Yaiba managed to crack a smile. "Though your eyes burn with anger, you have the blood of a passionate Duelist! I approve!" He chirped. "I will enjoy this Duel, I can tell!"

"Prepare to exude screams of terror…!" Kishigi groaned.

"Hold on there, my friends! This Duel has some slightly different rules to them!" Idenshi told them. "Rather than 4000 Life Points, this Duel will be played with 8000 Life Points at the start: Kairyu will have 8000 to himself, while the five of you will have 8000 to be shared amongst yourself. The first turn shall be Kairyu's, while the five of you move one after the other in clockwise fashion based on your current positioning!" Said positioning indicated this order: Hokuto - Kishigi - Shingo - Masumi - Yaiba. "No players may attack on their first turn. Also, to even the score, Kairyu will be allowed a maximum hand size of 11 cards, starting off with 10 and able to draw on the first turn! Do you accept these terms?"

"Any terms would be easy for us to overcome." Shingo said confidently. "We accept, and we shall succeed!" All five LDS students activated their Duel Disks' card trays.

"Bring it on… I'll expose you for the clowns that you are!" Kairyu growled.

"Action Field, ON!" Idenshi said up in the control room, pressing a button that made the system select an Action Field. However, rather than use the roulette, it immediately stopped on one. "Field Magic, **Dragonhead Mountain**, hatsudo!" The Solid Vision machine located beneath the arena hummed to life, projecting the form of a mountain range with the sun high above them, Team LDS standing on top of various flat peaks. The tallest mountain among them, however, was carved in the shape of a dragon's head, with Kairyu standing on top of it.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Shingo declared.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Hokuto added.

"They storm through this field!" Masumi cried.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Yaiba declared.

"ACTION…" Idenshi started.

The VS Splash showed all of their names, showing that Kishigi wasn't the white-haired girl's first name: It was Migaka. "DUEL!"

**Team LDS LP:8000**

**Kairyu LP:8000**

The sphere of Action Cards exploded, scattering them everywhere. "With my first move, I shall gain my advantage." Kairyu declared, drawing his card. "Magic Card, **Vanity's Mirror**, hatsudo. I can only activate this card at the start of my first Main Phase. Until my next Standby Phase, none of us are allowed to Special Summon any monsters. Can you handle one turn without bringing out your aces?"

"Oh, please. One turn?" Hokuto asked. "That's child's play."

Kairyu growled. "Still as cocky as ever. Suiseiryu (Water Dragon Ruler) – Stream, Shoukan!" A blue column of energy emerged in front of Kairyu's mountain, which was dispersed with a water effect to reveal a small light blue dragon with a somewhat icy look to it.

Water Dragon Ruler - Stream: Lv.4 WATER Dragon ATK:1600/DEF:2000

Kairyu's eyes seemed to flash. "Dragonhead Mountain no kouka hatsudo!"

"Eh?! Action Fields don't have any other effects!" Yaiba gasped.

"Yes they do. Well, at least some of them." Masumi told him. "Few Action Fields have effects other than letting us use Action Cards, but some do."

"Correct, jeweler's daughter." Kairyu mused. "Dragonhead Mountain's effect allows any player to Normal Summon twice per turn, so long as their second Normal Summon is that of a Dragon-Type monster!" He picked another card from his hand. "Ideyo, Chiseiryu (Earth Dragon Ruler) – Reactan!" A yellow column emerged this time, being dispersed with dust to reveal another small dragon, gray and brown this time while also being quadrupedal with defined horns, a rocky-looking body, and a spike ball on the end of its tail.

Earth Dragon Ruler – Reactan: Lv.4 EARTH Dragon ATK:1800/DEF:1200

"I'll also activate the Continuous Magic, **Dragon's Greed**. But the effect comes later. Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end!" Kairyu's facedown emerged.

"Boku no turn. Draw!" Hokuto drew his card. "I may not be to Xyz Summon this turn, but that doesn't mean I can't call forth more monsters. Sacred Pollux, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a white-armored humanoid with the Sacred symbol as a hip-plate, a white cape with a red inside, and a sword that actually had two thin blades.

Sacred Pollux: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:1700/DEF:600

"Sacred Pollux no kouka hatsudo! During the turn Pollux is Normal Summoned, I am allowed to Normal Summon 1 more Sacred monster!" Pollux's sword glowed before it slashed the air, somehow carving a portal in the air. "Ideyo, Sacred Kaust!" Another monster leapt out of the portal, having the same white armor, but a centaur body rather than purely humanoid, carrying a golden bow.

Sacred Kaust: Lv.4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior ATK:1800/DEF:700

"A well done start, Hokuto-kun!" Shingo said with a two-finger point.

"They always are." Hokuto mused. "Turn end!" Kairyu growled under his breath.

"Watashi no turn… Draw!" Migaka drew her card rather slowly. "Ritua Chain, Shoukan…" Her monster emerged as a humanoid green sea serpent of some sort, having webbing on its arms and head, carrying a long chain with a kunai attached to the end.

Ritua Chain: Lv.4 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:1800/DEF:1000

"Ritua Chain no kouka hatsudo… When it is Normal Summoned, I observe the top 3 cards of my Deck. If a Ritual Monster or Ritual Magic Card is among them… I can reveal it to add it to my hand…"

Kairyu snorted. "Pick, up, your, PACE! I didn't bring you here to watch you slog through your moves!"

Migaka's eyes seemed to narrow. "Beware who you're speaking to… My Deck controls the power of the occult itself…!" Ritua Chain threw its kunai into the top of Migaka's Deck, then pulled back, revealing three cards at the end. Among them was a blue-framed card, which she picked. "I add Eviritua Levianima… and return the other cards to my Deck." With a whip of his kunai, Chain threw the other two cards perfectly back into Migaka's Deck. "Kaado ichi mai settei… Turn end."

"Finally. Ore no turn! Draw!" Shingo drew his card. "Ice Knight, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a humanoid knight with light blue armor, a red cape, and a double-ended lance, looking very much like Mobius. "Ice Knight no kouka hatsudo! For each Aqua-Type monster on the field, it gains 400 Attack Points!"

Ice Knight: Lv.4 WATER Aqua ATK:1700(due to effect, originally 1300)/DEF:1200

"Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Shingo's facedown emerged.

"Watashi no turn. Draw!" Masumi drew her card. _'Kuso. I didn't draw Gem-Knight Roumaline.'_ She then noticed another card in her hand. 'Yosh!' "Gemresis, Shoukan!" Her monster emerged as a pale orange armadillo of some sort with a few orange gems in its body and two odd canisters on its back.

Gemresis: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:1700/DEF:500

"Gemresis no kouka hatsudo. When it's Normal Summoned, I can add 1 Gem-Knight monster from my Deck to my hand!" Masumi picked Gem-Knight Roumaline. "Turn end."

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yaiba drew his card. "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a blonde young man with orange-and-red armor, twirling a snake sword around in its whip form.

XX-Saber Fulhelmknight: Lv.3 EARTH Warrior/Tuner ATK:1300/DEF:1000

"Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Yaiba's facedown emerged.

"A field of monsters… all prepared to show just what you are capable of…" Kairyu breathed. "I'll make sure that your monsters will not live to tell the tale! Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Dragon's Greed no kouka hatsudo!" Kairyu flipped the card around: Enseiryu (Fire Dragon Ruler) – Burner. "If I ever draw a Dragon-Type monster, I can reveal it to you in order to draw yet again!" Kairyu drew his second card: **Empty Dragon**. "Dragon!" He drew a third card: Fuuseiryu (Wind Dragon Ruler) – Lightning. "Dragon!" A fourth card was drawn: Avoid Dragon. "Dragon!"

"Eeeegh! How many Dragons is he going to draw?!" Shingo cried.

Finally, he drew a fifth card, but it was here that he stopped. "Though Dragon's Greed ends here… I have more to show you! Vanity's Mirror effects ends, so Special Summons are allowed again! Enseiryu – Burner no kouka hatsudo!" He held up Burner and Empty Dragon. "By discarding itself and another Dragon-Type monster from my hand, I can Special Summon Burner's evolved form from my Deck!" A fierce column of orange energy shot up from the ground, flames dancing around it. "Ideyo… Enseiryu (Flame Dragon Ruler) – Blaster!" An explosion from within dissipated the columns and sent the flames everywhere, revealing a large dragon with a red underbelly and back scales that resembled black molten rock, the dragon roaring loudly.

Flame Dragon Ruler – Blaster: Lv.7 FIRE Dragon ATK:2800/DEF:1800

"Empty Dragon no kouka hatsudo! If it's ever discarded for the effect of a Dragon-Type monster, I can draw once more!" Kairyu drew his card. "But I am not done! Fuuseiryu – Lightning no kouka hatsudo! I discard it and Avoid Dragon to call forth Lightning's evolved form!" A column of green energy shot up from the ground with lightning dancing around it. "Ideyo… Ranseiryu (Storm Dragon Ruler) – Tempest!" The column dispersed with a thunderclap and a spread of the lightning, revealing a large pale green and gray dragon whose pale green parts were ridged like tornadoes.

Storm Dragon Ruler – Tempest: Lv.7 WIND Dragon ATK:2400/DEF:2200

A growl came from Kairyu's throat. "This is the power of the Dragon Rulers… Now you will know how I harness this power! Trap, hatsudo! Wind Forest Fire Mountain!" Auras of the four Dragons' energy columns covered them briefly before converging into one sphere. "I can only activate this card when I control a monster of the WIND, WATER, FIRE, and EARTH Attributes, but in doing so, I can activate one of four effects. I choose the second effect: Eradicating all Magic and Trap Cards you control!" The orb turned green and morphed into a powerful tornado, which raged across the field and swept up all three of Team LDS's facedowns. "Now I will-eh?" He looked slightly to the right, noticing an Action Card stuck in one of the horns of the mountain's dragon head carving. Squinting, he got a read on the card's name, then he walked over and grabbed it. "Perfect." He glared at the LDS students. "Action Magic, **Gekirin**, hatsudo! This card grants 1 monster 500 extra Attack Points as well as the prevention of any effects in response to its attacks!" Stream's eyes suddenly diluted, and it let out a fierce roar.

Stream ATK:2100

"Prepare to feel my fury! Battle Phase! Suiseiryu – Stream, attack XX-Saber Fulhelmknight! Deluge Breath!" Flashing its eyes, Stream reared back its head and fired a jet of water from its mouth, striking Fulhelmknight in the chest and pushing him clean into another mountain, destroying him upon impact.

**Team LDS LP:7200**

"Chiseiryu – Reactan, attack Gemresis! Spike Boulder!" Reactan roared and swung its tail around, then the spike ball on the end launched off like a missile, slamming into Gemresis's head and obliterating it, Masumi shielding herself from the wind.

**Team LDS LP:7100**

"Enseiryu – Blaster, attack Ritua Chain! Volcano Stream!" Blaster's molten scales began glowing brightly, then it roared and fired a stream of lava from its mouth, striking the chain-wielding serpent and melting it into nothing.

_'And I thought Migaka's monsters themselves were creepy…'_ Shingo thought nervously.

**Team LDS LP:6100**

"And Ranseiryu – Tempest, attack Sacred Kaust! Lightning Tornado!" Tempest shot forward in flight and began spinning, gaining a tornado around itself that crackled with electricity, slamming into Kaust and obliterating it, Hokuto struggling to stay on his feet in the face of the wind, having to leap to the side to dodge a stray lightning bolt.

**Team LDS LP:5500**

Kairyu let out a low breath as he was done, Hokuto suddenly twisted his face into a glare. "You are going to pay for doing that to my Sacred monsters… After my loss to that insolent twerp, my tolerance for such disrespect has already been worn thin!"

The Dragon Duelist didn't lose his own glare at all. "LDS does not and will never have respect from me… I will not rest until all of your Decks have been cut down to size! Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Two face-downs emerged in front of him.

Hokuto growled. "Boku no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "My skills have improved despite my loss to Yuya Sakaki. I will prove why I am the ace of the LDS Xyz Summon Course!" He shot a glance toward Masumi that basically said 'Shut up.', Masumi only responding with her confident smile. "Sacred Scheat, Shoukan!" His monster was a much smaller white-armored humanoid with big green eyes, a helmet that resembled ram horns, a cape with gold insides, and a large teapot-like instrument.

Sacred Scheat: Lv.1 LIGHT Fairy ATK:100/DEF:1600

"Sacred Scheat no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can target 1 Sacred monster on my field or in my Graveyard, and Scheat's Level becomes equal to that monster's Level!" Scheat pointed his odd weapon at Pollux and fired a golden beam at it. "Sacred Pollux's Level is 4, so Sacred Scheat's Level becomes 4 as well!" The beam seemingly did nothing to Pollux, but Scheat suddenly grew in size until it was at least as big as its comrades.

Sacred Scheat: Lv.4

"I'm fully capable of grasping what your effects can do without you speaking redundantly!" Kairyu snapped, giving an angered sigh. "The contrast between your excelling arrogance and your piss-poor skills makes me want to vomit!"

"SILENCE!" Hokuto shouted. "I'll wash that disrespect out of your mouth! Boku wa, Reberu Yon no Sacred Pollux to Sacred Scheat de, Obarei (I Overlay the Level 4 Sacred Pollux and Sacred Scheat)!" Both of Hokuto's monsters fully yellow and shot into the air. A galaxy-like portal opened up in the ground, and both monsters spiraled while entering the center of the portal, and a burst of light erupted from it.

Kairyu's eyes narrowed._ 'It begins…!'_

"Light of the stars, descend and shake the very earth!" Within a dark and cloudy area, odd gold instruments were attached to two white-armored arms, with gold shoulder pads. A spiky cape with red insides flowed, a double-rimmed star symbol visible on the chest. Hokuto's Extra Deck opened, and he swiped a card from within. "Ekushiizu Shoukan (Xyz Summon)!" Placing the card on his Disk, the monster revealed its full form, all of the above parts attached to a white-armored humanoid with a crown-like helmet. "Ranku Yon (Rank 4)! Sacred Beehive!" The monster pointed its arms forward in its stance, two yellow orbs orbiting it.

Sacred Beehive: Rank 4 LIGHT Machine/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:800 2 Overlay Units

"Ekushiizu Shoukan…" Kairyu breathed in a growling tone.

"Battle Phase! Sacred Beehive, attack Ranseiryu – Tempest!" The white warrior charged toward the pale green dragon.

"Either there's an effect in play, or you're even dumber than I expected!" Kairyu growled.

A tic mark appeared on Hokuto's head. "Sacred Beehive no kouka hatsudo! During the Damage Step of a battle where a Sacred monster attacks or is attacked, I can detach 1 Overlay Unit to increase that Sacred monster's Attack Points by 1000 until the End Phase!" One of the yellow orbs was absorbed into the Sacred symbol on its chest, and the arm instruments and shoulder pads opened up, revealing golden glowing energy.

Sacred Beehive ATK:3400 1 Overlay Unit

"Go, Sacred Beehive! Meteor... SWARM!" Pointing its arms at Tempest, the exposed golden energy let loose a flurry of golden energy bullets, striking all around the mountain range while pelting Tempest numerous times, driving it into the ground and obliterating it. However, even in the face of the attack, Kairyu didn't move or even flinch.

**Kairyu LP:7000**

Hokuto noticed Kairyu's lack of a reaction. "Though you stand firm now… you'll face the judgment of the stars soon! Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" His facedown emerged.

Sacred Beehive ATK:2400

Kairyu didn't acknowledge him, instead turning his gaze to Migaka. "Watashi no turn… Draw!" She drew her card. "I activate this Magic Card…" She slapped the card into the slot on her Disk. "Ritual Magic! Ritua's Ceremonial Water Mirror!" Forming flat on the ground was a large mirror, framed by gold webbing with spheres on the webbing points.

"As I specified… The ace of the LDS Ritual Summon Course." Kairyu clarified.

"Yes… and you will fall victim to the power I possess. This card allows me to release monsters from my field or hand whose Levels are equal to the Level of a Ritua Ritual Monster in my hand." Migaka picked another card from her hand. "But as I possess Shadow Ritua in my hand, its effect allows it to be the only offering I require…!" A bipedal blue-skinned monster, appearing like some sort of sea monster, emerged, dressed in black-and-gold robes with a mirror pinned to the collar, holding a staff with an anglerfish's light on the end. The mirror's glass began to ripple like water as Shadow slowly lowered toward it, disappearing within the liquid glass. "Ancient power of the cursed mirror, accept this offering and grant me a mighty warrior…!" Then, the mirror began to rumble before the glass cracked, red light pouring from the cracks. The glass finally shattered, the pieces flying into the air as a figure emerged within the red light. Webbed wings spread wide, and a long tail swished. Two colors of hair, red and white, could be seen, and a clawed blue hand swiped a long gold-hilted sword to the side. Migaka picked a monster in her hand that had a blue card frame. "Gishiki Shoukan (Ritual Summon)!" She placed the monster on her Disk, and eyes flashed on the creature. "Ideyo, Reberu Hachi (Come, Level 8)… Eviritua Levianima!" The monster revealed itself to be a blue sea dragon of some sort, wearing gold-and-silver armor on its front torso and the remnants of red pants on its legs, pointing its sword forward.

Eviritua Levianima: Lv.8 WATER Aqua/Ritual ATK:2700/DEF:1500

"Gishiki Shoukan…" Kairyu growled.

"Battle Phase. Eviritua Levianima... attack Suiseiryu – Stream!" Levianima rose its sword up, a gleam appearing from the tip. "Eviritua Levianima no kouka hatsudo. When it attacks, I am allowed to draw 1 card." Migaka drew her card, looked at it, then showed it to Kairyu: Eviritua Soul Ogre. "As the card I drew was a monster, I am allowed to observe 1 card in your hand." Levianima pointed its sword at Kairyu and fired a small blue beam, which struck the far left card in his hand. Kairyu showed it to her: Treasure Cards of Harmony (TCG: Cards of Consonance).

"It seems that our little challenge is going rather smoothly." A voice said as someone walked up next to Idenshi: A 17-year-old girl with green eyes and neon purple hair arranged in two large stairstep ponytails. She appeared to be wearing a plugsuit of some sort, colored black with cyan and green accents, including having her breasts "marked" by the suit being cyan in those parts.

"Yes, Datako-chan. The students of LDS actually do have some power amongst them." Idenshi replied, looking on with a small smile.

Datako merely stared at the LDS students with an unimpressed look. "Even so… They are completely unaware that Kairyu's power will reduce them all to skittering weaklings…"

"Levianima, continue your attack!" Migaka ordered. Flapping its wings, Levianima picked up speed and charged forward, sticking its sword out with a blue glow coating the blade. Stream stared down its demise before the blade slammed into its chest, blue energy careening off as Stream roared in pain, exploding.

**Kairyu LP:5900**

Migaka noticed that Kairyu didn't react a second time, and it seemed to miff her. "Why… Why do you not react with pain or fear…?"

"Because you neither hurt me… nor do you frighten me!" Kairyu shot back, his eyes seemingly flashing.

"…You will learn that pain and fear… Turn end."

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shingo drew his card. "Magic Card, **Teiō no Zaihō (Treasure of the Emperors)**, hatsudo!" He picked a card and showed it to Kairyu: Frigid Ice Emperor Mobius. "By revealing an Emperor monster in my hand, I can then draw 1 card for each monster that would be needed to Advance Summon it." Shingo drew twice. "Just for later, I'll activate the Continuous Magic, Teiō no Kaigan (Unearthing of the Emperors)." He then pointed his arm at his monster. "Now I release Ice Knight!" Ice Knight rose its arms and created an updraft of icy wind as its body disintegrated, the icy wind forming a portal below. "Adobansu Shoukan!" From within the icy wind, a larger figure emerged, a cape billowing behind it. "Arawareyo… Hyōtei (Ice Emperor) Mobius!" His monster, the massive emperor of ice, rose up and took a regal stance, a few pillars of ice erupting behind it as a visual effect.

Ice Emperor Mobius: Lv.6 WATER Aqua ATK:2400/DEF:1000

"Adobansu Shoukan…" Kairyu growled.

"Hyōtei Mobius no kouka hatsudo!" Shingo flipped his hair. "When this card is Advance Summoned, I can select two Magic and Trap Cards on the field and destroy them! Freeze Burst!" Mobius's eyes flashed before it pointed, sending a wave of icy wind toward Kairyu's field.

Kairyu narrowed his eyes. "Trap, hatsudo! **Imperial Overturn**!" His face-down flipped out, unleashing circular waves of red wind. "This card negates the effect of a monster that was Advance Summoned, then activates that effect as if it was its own!" The wind deflected the Freeze Burst right back toward Shingo's field.

"No way!" Shingo cried. The icy wind froze over Unearthing of the Emperors, shattering it.

"I studied you and your Decks. All of you." Kairyu told them. "As weak and overconfident that you all are, your Decks ARE capable of powerful combinations."

Shingo scoffed and let out a small laugh. "You need to rethink that mindset, Kairyu-kun! A Deck is worthless unless in the hands of a powerful Duelist!"

"Then that means you just called every single Deck on your team worthless." Kairyu deadpanned.

"HAAAAAA?!" Shingo reacted, his face in an overblown state of shock.

"The only thing faster than his moves is his mouth." Masumi commented. Migaka actually chuckled at that.

Shingo glared. "W-Why you! Battle Phase! Hyōtei Mobius, attack Chiseiryu – Reactan! Ice Lance!" Mobius gathered energy into his hand, forming a solid ice javelin, before chucking it forward. The lance struck Reactan square in the head, making it roar in pain before exploding.

**Kairyu LP:5300**

Shingo seemed to only get angrier at Kairyu's lack of reaction. "You can act unintimidated as much as you want… but you'll realize who you're dealing with soon enough! Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Shingo's facedown emerged.

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Masumi drew her card: A good one, as she smiled. "Magic Card, Shisha Sosei (Monster Reborn), hatsudo! This card lets me Special Summon my Gemresis from the Graveyard!" Her gem-encrusted armadillo returned from the field. "Gem-Knight Roumaline, Shoukan!" Her monster emerged as a yellow-armored Gem-Knight with bright yellow gems embedded in its armor.

Gem-Knight Roumaline: Lv.4 EARTH Thunder ATK:1600/DEF:1800

"Magic Card, hatsudo! Particle Fusion!" Her card appeared and began to glow. "This card allows me to send Fusion Material Monsters from my field to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight Fusion Monster!" The background changed to resemble the artwork of Polymerization. "Gem tinged with lightning! Loyal pet of the brown jewel!" Roumaline and Gemresis appeared in front of the background. "In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance!" The two forms began light and melded together, becoming a swirl of yellow and brown with a flash of light. Masumi's Extra Deck opened up, Masusmi grabbing a card from it. "Yuugou Shoukan (Fusion Summon)! Arawareyo, one who crushes the weak! Gem-Knight Zirconia!" From the light, a hulking gray Gem-Knight with a darker-colored cape emerged, standing tall and beating its huge fists together with a grunt.

Gem-Knight Zirconia: Lv.8 EARTH Rock/Fusion ATK:2900/DEF:2500

"Yuugou Shoukan…" Kairyu growled.

"Particle Fusion no kouka hatsudo!" Masumi removed the card from her Graveyard. "By banishing this card from the Graveyard after using it to perform a Fusion Summon, I can choose one of its Fusion Material Monsters and add its Attack Points to the Fusion Monster I Summoned!" An image of Gemresis formed over Zirconia briefly before its zirconium jewels tinged brown, Zirconia raising its fist with a roar.

Zirconia ATK:4600

"Ooh, an Attack Point score of 4600? Very versatile. As expected from the ace of the LDS Fusion Summon Course." Idenshi mused. Datako didn't say anything.

"Battle Phase! Gem-Knight Zirconia, attack Enseiryu – Blaster!" Zirconia jumped forward with a roar, intent on slamming its fist into Blaster's face.

Kairyu didn't react as usual, but he saw something shooting toward his area in the air. With a quick shoot of his arm, Kairyu swiped the object: An Action Card. "Action Magic, **Flight**, hatsudo!" Blaster spread its wings and shot into the air, Zirconia's fist impacting the ground.

"Nani?" Masumi cried as Zirconia pulled back its fist.

"If you attack a monster I control, Flight negates the attack." Kairyu explained as Blaster descended to the ground, Zirconia returning to Masumi's field.

"Hmph. Convenient." Hokuto mused. _'Almost TOO convenient…'_

"Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end!" Masumi's facedown emerged.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yaiba drew his card.

"Now we shall see what the ace of the LDS Synchro Summon Course can do…" Datako mused.

"XX-Saber Boggarknight, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a dark-skinned man wearing armor, a red cape, and a helmet that appeared similar to a dragon's head (maybe even a skull), a XX-Saber symbol flashing on its pelvis armor before it slashed a rapier it was holding.

XX-Saber Boggarknight: Lv.4 EARTH Warrior ATK:1900/DEF:1000

"XX-Saber Boggarknight no kouka hatsudo! When this monster is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below X-Saber monster from my hand!" Boggarknight held its rapier in front of it and held one arm to its side as Yaiba picked another card from his hand. "Level 1 XX-Saber Ragigura, Tokushu Shoukan!" This monster was a rather short bipedal chameleon, dressed in red-and-black with the symbol flashing on the front, holding two daggers in reverse grips.

XX-Saber Ragigura: Lv.1 EARTH Beast-Warrior ATK:200/DEF:1000

"But I'm not done yet! Since I control two or more X-Saber monsters on my field, XX-Saber Faultroll, Tokushu Shoukan!" Yet another dark-skinned man emerged, but this one had more futuristic-looking red armor, including metal wings, robotic arms, and a visor. Even his sword was futuristic, being a large laser blade.

XX-Saber Faultroll: Lv.6 EARTH Warrior ATK:2400/DEF:1800

"XX-Saber Faultroll no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below X-Saber monster from my Graveyard!" Faultroll spun its sword around and planted it in the ground, causing a flash of light. "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight, Tokushu Shoukan!" Illuminated by slight light, the blonde XX-Saber re-emerged, pointing his retracted snake sword forward.

XX-Saber Fulhelmknight: Lv.3 EARTH Warrior/Tuner ATK:1300/DEF:1000

"Is this where you intend to sic X-Saber Souza on me?" Kairyu asked rhetorically.

"As good as that sounds, I'm actually feeling creative today!" Yaiba claimed. "Equip Magic, Synchro Boost, hatsudo! By equipping this card to XX-Saber Ragigura, it gain 500 Attack Points and 1 Level!" A dark blue aura surrounded the chameleon.

XX-Saber Ragigura: Lv.2 ATK:700

"Ore wa Reberu Ni no XX-Saber Ragigura ni Reberu San no XX-Saber Fulhelmknight, Tyuningu (I'm Tuning Level 2 Ragigura with Level 3 Fulhelmknight)!" Fulhelmknight entered a rapid top-like spin before morphing into three Level Stars, which then became Synchro Summon Rings. "Lone warrior from out of the dust!" Ragigura flew through the rings, becoming a green outline with its own Level Stars visible. "Take aim and break down the enemy!" Ragigura's Level Stars lined up within the rings, then a green light shined through them, the visual "3 + 2 = 5" appearing in front before the light became blinding. Yaiba's Extra Deck opened up, and he grabbed a card from it. "Shinkuro Shoukan (Synchro Summon)!" Multiple gunshots pierced through the light before a slash dispersed it. "Ideyo! Reberu Go (Level 5)!" The Synchro Monster was a dark-skinned man dressed in black with tattered blue around it, bandages on his arms, a large "X" plate on his shoulder, and a cowboy hat on his head. "X-Saber Wayne!" Wayne was holding a gun with a blade attached to the front, the barrel smoking. Wayne blew out the barrel before twirling the gun and holding it in front of him while placing his hand on his hat.

X-Saber Wayne: Lv.5 EARTH Warrior ATK:2100/DEF:400

"Shinkuro Shoukan…" Kairyu growled.

"X-Saber Wayne? I don't understand it." Idenshi wondered. "With Fulhelmknight, Ragigura, andd Boggarknight, that boy could have easily Synchro Summoned XX-Saber Gottoms. I know that Kairyu most definitely has a countermeasure in that face-down, but why would he opt for such a weaker monster?"

"Magic Card, **Saber Impact**, hatsudo! This card allows me target both a Level 3 or higher X-Saber monster I control and one card my opponent control, then destroy both of them at once!" Boggarknight readied his rapier. "I destroy XX-Saber Boggarknight in order to destroy Enseiryu – Blaster!"

"So that's it! He needed a weaker monster to take the payment of Saber Impact!" Idenshi realized. Boggarknight leapt forward and pointed his rapier at Blaster, charging forward with a red aura like a missile.

"Such a shame that it will be wasted…" Datako mused, confusing Idenshi.

"Trap Card, **Diamond Scale**, hatsudo!" Kairyu's face-down flipped up, and Blaster's scales gained a noticeable hard sheen. Boggarknight's rapier impacted the dragon's chest, but only gave off a "CLANG" without even scratching it. "This card targets 1 Dragon, Dinosaur, or Reptile-Type monster I control, rendering it unable to be destroyed this turn by battle or by card effects!" Boggarknight's rapier snapped in two off of Blaster's scales, the red aura then causing Boggarknight to explode, the explosion not even fazing Blaster or Kairyu.

"Kuso!" Yaiba swore, stepping back once. "That card has never failed me before…!" Noticing something out of the corner of his eye, he looked and saw a card embedded in a nearby peak. "Ah! An Action Card!" Yaiba quickly rushed over, sliding down and scaling up the many small peaks to reach the card, grabbing it. He wasn't sure how to react. "An Action Trap?"

"Action Trap, **Dragon Glare**, hatsudo!" Kairyu informed. The Action Card glowed without Yaiba's OK, and all of a sudden, the area around Gem-Knight Zirconia darkened. "Dragon Glare reduces the Attack Points of the strongest monster of the user's field, or on the user's team, by 700!" Two fierce red eyes shot open in the darkness, giving Zirconia a VERY intimidating glare that immediately caused the hulking Rock-Type to start shaking in its armor.

Gem-Knight Zirconia ATK:2200

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Masumi cried.

Yaiba wasn't happy. "Gomen-nasai, Masumi-chan!" He apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I have a backup plan." Masumi told him with a nod.

Yaiba nodded, turning back to Kairyu. "Turn end!"

"Your respective Summons have finally shown themselves…" Kairyu breathed. "…Ore no turn. Draw!" He drew his card: A Dragon. "Dragon. Dragon's Greed no kouka hatsudo!" He drew another card. "Dragon!" A third card was drawn. "Dragon!" On his fourth card, he snorted. "This is where the effect ends… but I will still continue to draw! Magic Card, Treasure Cards of Harmony, hatsudo! This card allows me to discard a Dragon-Type Tuner Monster from my hand in order to draw two more cards." He showed them the Level 6 Labradorite Dragon before discarding it, drawing it.

"Where did he get a Tuner Monster?" Yaiba cried.

Kairyu didn't answer his question. "Midoragon no kouka hatsudo. If the opponent controls a Tribute Summoned monster, Ritual Monster, Fusion Monster, Synchro Monster, or Xyz Monster, I can Special Summon it from my hand." His monster emerged as a light green dragon with a somewhat small yet rotund torso, short arms, no legs but feet (making it seem like the feet were merely attached to the torso), two basic green wings, and a not-very-threatening (and somewhat cute) head with a short neck and yellow eyes. The dragon merely let out a small chirp before crossing its wings in front of it.

**Midoragon: Lv.5 EARTH Dragon ATK:2000/DEF:1500 (Defense Mode)**

"Ganseiryu (Rock Dragon Ruler) – Redox no kouka hatsudo!" A massive column of yellow energy shot out of the ground with dust swirling around it, Kairyu taking Burner and Reactan from his Graveyard. "By banishing 2 Dragon-Type monsters from my hand or Graveyard, I can Special Summon it from my hand!" An eruption of rock spires from the ground dispersed the column, the spires attached to a hulking version of Reactan, its whole spike-ball tail appearing made of rock, with the brown rock now being a dark gray, and the horns much larger but having also been cut off.

Rock Dragon Ruler – Redox: Lv.7 EARTH Dragon ATK:1600/DEF:3000 (Defense Mode)

"I'm not done yet! Bakuseiryu (Waterfall Dragon Ruler) – Tidal no kouka hatsudo!" This time, a blue column shot up from the ground, water swirling around it. "I banish Stream and Lightning from my Graveyard to Special Summon it from my hand!" The column was dispersed by a wave of water, revealing the older version of Stream: A large light blue dragon with an icy, almost skeletal look to it.

Waterfall Dragon Ruler – Tidal: Lv.7 WATER Dragon ATK:2600/DEF:2000

"Now, Battle Pha-!" He stopped when he saw something lodged in the other horn of the mountain's dragon carving: An Action Card. "Hmm…" Kairyu walked over and grabbed it, finding it to be a Magic Card. "This will come in handy later." He merely placed the card back in the horn, then he glared at Team LDS again. "Battle Phase! Enseiryu – Blaster, attack X-Saber Wayne! Volcano Stream!" Blaster roared as its scales glowed, and another stream of lava was shot from its mouth.

"Trap Card, Attack Nullification (TCG: Negate Attack), hatsudo!" Hokuto's face-down flipped up. "This card negates your attack and ends the Battle Phase!" The lava stream was suddenly distorted along with the space around it until it outright vanished.

"Lucky break…" Kairyu growled. "But I have far more in store for you. Equip Magic, Scroll of Bewitching, hatsudo!" A strange scroll billowed out from the card, swirling around Mobius. "By equipping this card to any monster on the field, I can change its Attribute to anything I choose. Hyōtei Mobius shall have its Attribute changed to DARK!" The scroll wrapped Mobius's arm, making it grunt confusingly as a purple aura surrounded it, darkening the ice on its body.

Ice Emperor Mobius: DARK

Shingo had a small freak-out. "Kuso! Since Mobius isn't a WATER monster anymore… I can't release it to get the full power out of its stronger form!"

"As I had planned it…" Kairyu breathed. "Kaado san mai settei. Turn end!" Three face-downs emerged, filling Kairyu's whole back row.

"Don't worry about Mobius for now, Satawari-kun!" Hokuto told him. "He's only trying to blow smoke in our faces like the dragon he pretends to be! But if he wants to make us angry, we'll use that anger against him! Boku no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Sacred Dabaran, Shoukan!" This Sacred monster had some muscle on him, a bull-horned helmet, and was holding a chakram made out of red light.

Sacred Dabaran: Lv.3 LIGHT Beast-Warrior ATK:1300/DEF:800

"Sacred Dabaran no kouka hatsudo! When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 3 Sacred monster from my hand!" Dabaran tossed its chakram into another Zone, which landed flat and had its light encase the hole, forming a solid gateway. "Ideyo, Sacred Leonis!" The light circle was used as a gateway, revealing another Sacred, this one having blue "hair" on his helmet that resembled a lion's mane, brandishing laser claws made out of blue light.

Sacred Leonis: Lv.3 LIGHT Beast ATK:1000/DEF:1800

"Another Xyz Summon…?" Datako wondered, despite her voice clearly lacking any shock.

"Boku wa Reberu San no Sacred Dabaran to Sacred Leonis de, Obarei!" Hokuto's two monsters turned fully yellow and shot into the air. A galaxy portal opened up in the ground, and both monsters spiraled while entering the center of the portal, and a burst of light erupted from it. "Light of the stars, descend and shake the very earth!" Within a dark and cloudy area, two arms grabbed hold of the hilts of what looked like giant kunai, red loops of light threaded through them. A cape like Beehive's, only with darker red insides, flowed behind it, the same symbol as Beehive visible on the stomach. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" The monster revealed its full form: Another Sacred Xyz Monster, sporting more gold accents than Beehive, with a bull-horned helmet. "Ranku San (Rank 3)! Sacred Hyades!" The monster spun its twin kunai swords once before taking a stance, two yellow Overlay Units orbiting it.

Sacred Hyades: Rank 3 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Xyz ATK:1900/DEF:1100 2 Overlay Units

"Grrr… Get on with it!" Kairyu growled.

"You don't order me! Sacred Hyades no kouka hatsudo!" One of the yellow Overlay Units was absorbed into Hyades's Sacred symbol. "Once per turn, I can detach 1 Overlay Unit to change all monsters you control to face-up Defense Mode!" Hyades turned its swords so the points faced upward, then it slammed them together, causing a blinding light. Kairyu, Redox, and Midoragon didn't react, but Blaster and Tidal had to shield their eyes from the light, forcing them down.

Sacred Hyades: 1 Overlay Unit

"So you leave my monsters in a position where not only can that worthless Xyz Monster still not beat one of them, but now you can't even damage me?" Kairyu asked rhetorically.

Hokuto merely grinned as his Extra Deck opened up, grabbing another card from it. "This card can be Xyz Summoned by using a Sacred Xyz Monster I control as the Xyz Material!" A galaxy portal opened up, and Hyades turned fully yellow, entering the portal. "Rain down your dazzling light!" A burst of light erupted from the portal. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" From the light, a massive white-and-gold mechanical beast emerged, having the form of a dragon with gears within, spreading massive wings with webbing that resembled the starry sky. "Arawareyo, Ranku Roku (Rank 6)! Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7!" Messier's eyes glowed before it let out a loud roar, two yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7: Rank 6 LIGHT Machine/Xyz ATK:2700/DEF:2000 2 Overlay Units

"Ah… The act of using another Xyz Monster to Xyz Summon: Xyz Change!" Idenshi breathed. "I'm honestly hoping we didn't underestimate them."

"Your worry is irrational… All steps have been taken to ensure that Kairyu emerges victorious." Datako told him, gazing at Kairyu.

"Battle Phase! Sacred Beehive, attack Ganseiryu – Redox!" Beehive pointed its arms forward. "Sacred Beehive no kouka hatsudo! Its Attack Points are increased by 1000 until the End Phase!" It absorbed its last Overlay Unit into its symbol, opening the compartments on its arms and shoulders.

Sacred Beehive ATK:3400 0 Overlay Units

"Meteor Swarm!" Beehive unleashed a massive swarm of golden energy bullets, striking all over the area while also pummeling Redox into the ground, obliterating it. One of the bullets even struck and destroyed one of the horns on the dragon carving, but Kairyu still didn't react.

"How unfazeable in battle is he?!" Shingo cried.

"He will not protect himself from this light! Messier 7, attack Midoragon!" Messier 7 gathered energy into its wings before unleashing it in a powerful burst.

Kairyu narrowed his eyes. "Baka! Continuous Trap, Soul Anchor, hatsudo!" A pink beacon of light came down overtop of Midoragon, covering it. "This card equips to Midoragon, preventing it from being destroyed by battle and changing its battle position!" The light burst merely deflected off of Soul Anchor's beacon, but part of it still went toward Kairyu. The Dragon Duelist just stood there as part of the energy actually struck him in the shoulder, causing a slight explosion around him.

Hokuto let out a loud laugh. "I'm the baka?! You merely stood there and allowed yourself to be harmed! You must've wanted to die! AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I assure you… I have NO intention of perishing!"

"NANI?!" Hokuto looked scared as the smoke cleared, showing Kairyu with most of the right shoulder, right sleeve, right side of the collar of his uniform destroyed, but the parts that his cape were attached to were completely unharmed, and Kairyu showed no visible signs of damage to his own body outside of a simple spot of ash on his arm.

"He took a direct blast… and he isn't even scratched!" Masumi cried.

"Are you through?" Kairyu asked Hokuto simply.

The purple-haired boy gulped. Who WAS this Dragon Duelist? "T-Turn end!"

"Focus, Shijima-kun." Migaka told him. "He must be wearing a new version of Action Duel Safety Gear. I'll get through to him, though. Watashi no turn. Draw!" She drew her card. "Magic Card, Preparation of the Ritual (TCG: Preparation of Rites), hatsudo. This card allows me to add 1 Level 7 or below Ritual Monster from my Deck and 1 Ritual Magic Card to my hand." She retrieved Ritua Mirror from her Graveyard while taking a new Ritual from her Deck. "Ritual Magic, Ritua's Ceremonial Water Mirror, hatsudo!" The gold-framed mirror emerged on the ground underneath Levianima. "I release Eviritua Levianima as the sole offering…!" The mirror's glass rippled as Levianima sunk into the liquidated face. "Ancient power of the cursed mirror, accept this offering and grant me a mighty warrior…!" The mirror rumbled as the glass cracked, then it shattered, pouring out red light as a new figure emerged from the mirror's frame. Its body was covered in multicolored scales, with a blue head and a purple mohawk-like fin on top. It was a bipedal sea serpent-like creature with multicolored scales. It had silver webbed hands and gold clawed feet, all of which seemed metallic. Its large finned tail looked like it could whip you good. And lastly, on its gold chest, lay the same type of mirror as the one used to Summon it. "Gishiki Shoukan!" The mirror gleamed and flashed, as did its eyes. "Ideyo, Reberu Hachi… Eviritua Soul Ogre!" Lashing its tail, Soul Ogre let out a loud gurgling roar.

Eviritua Soul Ogre: Lv.8 WATER Aqua/Ritual ATK:2800/DEF:2800

Kairyu's lack of reaction was starting to wear on Migaka's nerves. "Flinch… Widen your eyes… Reveal the fear that I know you feel in the face of our power…!"

"Your words are hollow. You see fear that does not exist!" Kairyu told her. "It matters not what you Summon! I am NOT frightened by the clowns of Leo Duel School!"

"…Then we will teach you that fear…! Eviritua Soul Ogre no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, by discarding a Ritua monster from my hand, one card on your field is shuffled back into your Deck!" The image of Eviritua Psychelone (the Ritual she added, Level 4) appeared and was absorbed into Soul Ogre's mirror, causing it to glow brightly. "Soul Ogre, banish Midoragon from this field…!" Roaring, Soul Ogre fired a powerful blue beam from its mirror toward the green dragon.

"Trap, hatsudo! **Decoy Target**!" Kairyu's facedown flipped up, projecting what looked like a dummy of Midoragon that went in front of it. "If a card effect would remove exactly 1 card from the field, this card becomes the target of that effect!" The beam struck the dummy, causing it and the card it came from to become blue energy and retreat into Kairyu's hand. He then placed the card back into his Deck… directly on the bottom, and unknown to anyone, the Deck didn't auto-shuffle. "After this effect occurs, I can Set 1 Magic or Trap Card from my hand to replace Decoy Target." Another face-down emerged, putting Kairyu back at 2 face-downs.

"Insolent reptile… Battle Phase! Eviritua Soul Ogre! Attack Enseiryu – Blaster!" Soul Ogre reared back its head, gathering blue particles of energy into its mouth. "Drowning… Laser!" The massive Ritual Monster unleashed a powerful laser beam with the consistency of water, striking Blaster and driving it into the side of the mountain, obliterating it in an explosion. Migaka let out a breath. "…Turn end."

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shingo drew his card, flashing a toothy grin. "Oi, Kairyu-kun! You mentioned that we of LDS don't frighten you, eh? Well, I wasn't actually scared of you using Scroll of Bewitchment, either! Since you have two or more cards in your Magic & Trap Card Zones, Hyōteikashin (Ice Emperor's Vassal) Escher, Tokushu Shoukan!" His monster emerged as an odd humanoid with icy parts to its body, looking very much like Mobius himself, sitting Indian-style on a platform of ice with its arms held out to the sides.

Ice Emperor's Vassal Escher: Lv.4 WATER Aqua ATK:800/DEF:1000

"Quick-Play Magic, Teiō no Ressen, hatsudo!"**_ (A/N: I don't actually know what this card's OCG name is, but it's "The Monarchs Storm Forth" in TCG.)_** Shingo's facedown flipped up, causing a small tornado on the field. "Once during this turn, if I Advance Summon a monster, I can target one monster my opponent controls and release it for that Summon!"

Kairyu actually reacted that time. "Nani…?"

"Finally, you understand: We are not to be taken lightly!" Shingo declared. "I release Hyōteikashin Escher and Bakuseiryu – Tidal!" The tornado raged, pulling Escher and Tidal toward it before turning them both into blue energy, sucking them both up. The tornado slowly moved toward Shingo's field, everyone except Kairyu bracing themselves from the wind, then the tornado completely iced over. "Adobansu Shoukan! Ideyo… Tōhyōtei (Frigid Ice Emperor) Mobius!" The frozen tornado shattered, revealing a larger, more armored version of the Ice Emperor, sporting a larger cape, icy spikes on its body, and a metal ring arcing over its head.

Frigid Ice Emperor Mobius: Lv.8 WATER Aqua ATK:2800/DEF:1000

"Impressive move, Sawatari-kun!" Hokuto told him. "Getting around Scroll of Bewitchment AND partially clearing out the opponent's field in one play!"

"That's right! That is a play only a perfect Duelist could make!" Shingo mused, messing with his hair. "Tōhyōtei Mobius no kouka hatsudo! When this card is successfully Advance Summoned, I can choose up to three Magic or Trap Cards on the field and destroy them!" The larger Mobius held up its hands, icy mist swirling around them. "Furthermore, as I used a WATER monster to Advance Summon this monster, you cannot activate the chosen cards in response to this effect! Blizzard Destruction!" Mega Mobius crossed its arms and sent out a powerful swirl of snow and icy wind, striking Dragon's Greed and Soul Anchor while also sweeping up one of Kairyu's facedowns, destroying all three of them. "I bet you didn't anticipate your own monster being used against you, did you? I consider that karma for turning Hyōtei Mobius's effect against me earlier."

"I admit, I wasn't expecting that. But considering that you left a certain card on my field even after Tōhyōtei Mobius's effect…" Kairyu mused, his eyes closed. He shot them open toward Shingo. "…Arigatou."

"Eh?" Shingo reacted.

"Trap Card, **Back Payment**, hatsudo! Since 2 or more Magic or Trap Cards on my field were destroyed by one card effect, this card allows me to take the same number of Magic or Trap Cards and Set them on my field!" His Deck produced three cards, which Kairyu took and placed face-down. "Furthermore, despite all three of them being Set this turn, I am allowed to activate one of them this turn!"

"NANI?!" Shingo cried, freaking out.

"I have turned your effect against you… again." Kairyu mused. "Is that a move only a perfect Duelist could make as well?"

Shingo's eye twitched for a moment, then he flipped out. "No, no, NO WAY! How are you managing to counter us all so much?!"

"I do not lose to peacocks who think they are better than everyone else!" Kairyu growled. "I am the one who will bring LDS's ego crashing down to the earth!"

"Reverse that! All who challenge LDS, and all who challenge the notion that we are perfect Duelists, are the ones who will be crushed!" Shingo yelled. "Battle Phase! Hyōtei Mobius, attack Midoragon! Ice Lance!" Mobius formed another javelin of ice in its hands and threw it at the green dragon.

Watching the attack, Datako touched a device by her ear. "30 degrees right."

Kairyu shifted his glance to see another Action Card flying through the air, which he swiped and activated. "Action Magic, **Flight**, hatsudo!" Midoragon spread its wings and flew up into the air, dodging the Ice Lance, which shattered upon hitting the ground.

"Kuso…! Tōhyōtei Mobius, attack Midoragon yourself!" Mega Mobius crossed its arms as snow and icy wind swirled around it, the spikes on its body glowing light blue and enlarging. "Imperial Charge!" The large Emperor charged forward.

"Trap, hatsudo! **Disruptor Ray**!" Kairyu's face-down flipped up, sending purple energy rings forward. The rings impacted Mega Mobius, causing it to rattle a bit before slowly changing direction. "When a monster you control attacks a monster I control, this card changes the attack target to another monster you control!" Dazed, Mega Mobius turned toward regular Mobius and charged toward it, shocking the smaller Emperor before it was rammed and impaled by the spikes, exploding. "You take no Battle Damage from this battle, but I don't think it matters much in the end.

**Team LDS LP:5500**

"No way… Even to this point, he counters me?!" Shingo cried. "I have no choice but to leave it to the others now. Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Masumi drew her card. "Magic Card, Gem-Knight Fusion, hatsudo! This lets me use monsters-"

"Do you have to go over this again?" Kairyu muttered, annoyed. "Everyone knows what your Fusion cards do already!"

Masumi scoffed. "Fine then. I fuse Gem-Knight Lazuli and Gem-Knight Saphire!" The background changed to the Fusion background. "Gem of youthful shine and innocence! Gem tinged with water!" Lazuli and Saphire appeared in front of the background. "In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance!" The two forms began light and melded together, becoming a swirl of brown and blue with a flash of light. "Yuugou Shoukan! Arawareyo, the one who clears the way! Gem-Knight Amethys!" From the light, a purple-armored Gem-Knight with a ponytailed helmet, a cape, and an armored skirt emerged, wielding a crystalline shield and swiping a crystalline rapier that was mounted to its arm.

Gem-Knight Amethys: Lv.7 EARTH Aqua/Fusion ATK:1950/DEF:2450

"Gem-Knight Lazuli no kouka hatsudo! If it's sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can add 1 Normal Monster from my Graveyard my hand." Masumi retrieved Roumaline. "Gem-Knight Fusion no kouka hatsudo! By banishing a Gem-Knight monster from my Graveyard, I can add Gem-Knight Fusion back to my hand!" Masumi banished Lazuli to retrieve her card. "I activate Gem-Knight Fusion again to fuse Amethys with Gem-Knight Roumaline! The gem that clears the way! Gem tinged with lightning!" Amethys and Roumaline appeared in front of the Fusion background. "In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance!" The two forms began light and melded together, becoming a swirl of purple and yellow with a flash of light. "Yuugou Shoukan! Arawareyo, the one who pursues victory! Gem-Knight Paz!" From the light, her signature yellow-orange-armored Gem-Knight emerged, brandishing its tonfas.

Gem-Knight Paz: Lv.6 EARTH Thunder/Fusion ATK:1800/DEF:1800

"Using the stronger Fusion Monster to call forth a weaker Fusion Monster?" Idenshi wondered.

"You really should've studied her Deck more." Datako deadpanned. "She had a plan."

"Gem-Knight Amethys no kouka hatsudo!" Amethys's crystalline shield re-appeared on the field. "When this monster is sent from the field to the Graveyard, all Set Magic and Trap Cards on the field are returned to the players' hands!" The shield began spinning around and breaking apart, sending a blizzard of gemstones toward Kairyu's field.

"Yosh! Destroy his only chances for victory!" Hokuto said with a grin.

Kairyu growled. "I will not allow anything to go your way! I activate both of my Trap Cards in response to your effect!" Both his cards flipped face-up. "Trap Card #1: Compulsory Evacuation Device! This card returns one monster on the field to the hand, and I return Midoragon!" Midoragon was ejected off the ground somehow, morphing into a card and returning to Kairyu's hand. "Trap Card #2: **Quadruple Dragon Reincarnation**! This card allows me to banish 4 Level 7 Dragon-Type monsters from my Graveyard, then Special Summon 4 banished Level 3 or 4 Dragon-Type monsters!" The four columns of the Dragon Rulers' energy shot out of the ground. "Yomigaere (Revive), Suiseiryu – Stream, Chiseiryu – Reactan, Enseiryu – Burner, and Fūseiryu – Lightning!" The columns receded, showing the younger versions of all four adult Dragon Rulers, all taking defensive stances.

Water Dragon Ruler - Stream: Lv.4 WATER Dragon ATK:1600/DEF:2000

Earth Dragon Ruler – Reactan: Lv.4 EARTH Dragon ATK:1800/DEF:1200

Fire Dragon Ruler – Burner: Lv.4 FIRE Dragon ATK:1000/DEF:200

Wind Dragon Ruler – Lightning: Lv.4 WIND Dragon ATK:500/DEF:1800 (All Defense Mode)

"It matters not in the end! Battle Phase! Gem-Knight, attack Chiseiryu – Reactan!" Its gem channeling lightning energy, Paz shot forward and double-slashed the earth dragon with electrified tonfas, causing it to roar in pain before exploding. "Gem-Knight Paz no kouka hatsudo! When it destroys a monster by battle, that monster's Attack Points are inflicted to my opponent as damage!" Stray lightning careened toward Kairyu, which he avoided by simply turning his head to the side.

**Kairyu LP:3500**

"But this isn't all! Gem-Knight Paz can attack twice per turn! Paz, attack Enseiryu – Burner!" Another double-slash with the tonfas sliced Burner apart, obliterating it. This time, the tonfas' lightning went straight for Kairyu intentionally… and struck him, seemingly zapping him.

"Ngh…!" Kairyu groaned, his head down and eyes closed as he did.

**Kairyu LP:2500**

"Yes… Scream in pain…!" Migaka groaned hopefully.

Masumi merely watched as the lightning covered Kairyu, eventually cutting out. However, when it did, Kairyu snapped his head up, his glare as fierce as ever, giving another growl that sounded VERY dragonic. "Eh?! N-Not even a singed hair!" She cried in fear.

"Wh… What ARE you?!" Shingo cried.

"…You will find out soon enough…" Kairyu growled.

Masumi was becoming truly scared. This person took a direct blast from Messier 7 and a direct lightning shock, and wasn't even injured! Regardless, Masumi had another move to make. "Gem-Knight Fusion no kouka hatsudo! I banish Gem-Knight Saphire from my Graveyard to add it to my hand!" Her card was placed back in her hand. "Now I activate Gem-Knight Fusion again, fusing Paz and Zirconia! The gem of the one who pursues victory! The gem of the one who crushes the weak!" Paz and Zirconia appeared in front of the background. "In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance!" The two forms began light and melded together, becoming a swirl of yellow-orange and light with a flash of light. "Yuugou Shoukan! Arawareyo, the one who follows the light! Gem-Knight Prism Aura!" From the light, another Gem-Knight emerged, clad in silver armor with gold trim, bunches of prismatic crystals on its shoulders, carrying a crystal lance and a shield with a triangular prism embedded with it, the knight giving off an electrical aura.

Gem-Knight Prism Aura: Lv.7 EARTH Thunder/Fusion ATK:2450/1400

Mausmi was unnerved again as she locked eyes with Kairyu's glare. "T-Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yaiba drew his card. "X-Saber Palomuro, Shoukan!" His monster was a bipedal armored lizard, holding a bladed staff with a yellow orb with an "X" in the hilt.

X-Saber Palomuro: Lv.1 EARTH Reptile/Tuner ATK:200/DEF:300

"XX-Saber Faultroll no kouka hatsudo!" Faultroll turned its sword around and planted it, causing a flash of light. "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight, Tokushu Shoukan!" His blonde-haired Tuner re-emerged, pointing his sword forward.

XX-Saber Fulhelmknight: Lv.3 EARTH Warrior/Tuner ATK:1300/DEF:1000

"Ore wa Reberu Go no X-Saber Wayne ni Reberu Ichi no X-Saber Palomuro, Tyuningu!" Palomuro hefted its staff upward, the yellow orb flashing before it morphed into a single Level Star, which became a Synchro Summon Ring. "Lovely damsel of the way of the blade!" Wayne flew through the rings, becoming a green outline with his five Level Stars visible. "Confound them with your grace and ruthlessness!" Wayne's Level Stars lined up within the rings, then a green light shined through them, the visual "5 + 1 = 6" appearing in front before the light became blinding. "Shinkuro Shoukan!" The light faded to reveal part of a flowing Chinese-style dress, a pair of shapely legs wearing it along with tights. "Ideyo! Reberu Roku (Level 6)!" The obviously female body panned up to show a red top to her outfit, but she was also clad in armor parts with a sheath attached to her hip. "XX-Saber Hyunlei!" The woman wore a helmet that projected laser odangos (like the hairstyle) and gave her a blue visor. Hyunlei held her sword in front of her before slashing twice and taking a stance.

XX-Saber Hyunlei: Lv.6 EARTH Warrior/Synchro ATK:2300/DEF:1300

"And now, the ace of my Deck shall join her! Ore wa Reberu Roku no XX-Saber Faultroll ni Reberu San no XX-Saber Fulhelmknight, Tyuningu!" Fulhelmknight entered a rapid top-like spin before morphing into three Level Stars, which then became Synchro Summon Rings. "Let your silver armor shine!" Faultroll flew through the rings, becoming a green outline with its own Level Stars visible. "Crush the hope of everything that opposes you!" Faultroll's Level Stars lined up within the rings, then a green light shined through them, the visual "6 + 3 = 9" appearing in front before the light became blinding. "Shinkuro Shoukan!" A large helmeted head rose from the light, boasting a large muscular torso. "Ideyo, Reberu Kyū (Level 9)!" The Synchro Monster fully rose up, showing its full armored form, before swinging a large double-bladed sword around and hefting it on its shoulders. "XX-Saber Gottoms!"

XX-Saber Gottoms: Lv.9 EARTH Warrior/Synchro ATK:3100/DEF:2600

"Battle Phase! XX-Saber Hyunlei, attack Fūseiryu – Lightning!" Hyunlei swiped her sword before dashing toward the pale green dragon.

"I activate a Trap Card from my Graveyard: **Revenge Barrier**!" A purple barrier surrounded Lightning right before Hyunlei tried to slash it, keeping it safe. "I must thank Sawatari-baka for destroying this card earlier. Since Revenge Barrier is in the Graveyard because it was destroyed by a card effect, I can banish it to negate your attack and end the Battle Phase!" The purple barrier pushed outward, throwing Hyunlei back to Yaiba's field.

"Kuso… Is anything going to go right?" Yaiba complained. "Turn end!"

Kairyu held up his hand. "This entire Duel… I have listened to your cries of anger, fear, and ego… The very sound of the voices of LDS… makes me so ANGRY!" He clenched his fist. "Ore no turn! DRAW!" He drew his card, widening his eyes at the sight of a certain Magic Card… one whose icon was a DNA strand.

"He has drawn it. Just as planned." Datako mused.

"Care to inform me of just what is going on?" Idenshi asked. "I know I gave you free reign of this, but it would have been nice to keep me in the loop!"

Datako pressed a button on the control panel. "…Kairyu is not playing fair." She told him. "I formulated an undefeatable sequence of cards and draws that would counter their plays, then Kairyu turned off his auto-shuffle function, allowing my sequence to be drawn as planned."

"You're helping him CHEAT?!" Idenshi shouted, slapping his hand over his mouth.

"I turned on the soundproofing. They cannot hear us." Datako said, looking back at the field. "Yes, Kairyu is cheating… but scum like the students of LDS do not deserve fair play."

"…And in the event that your plan backfires?" Idenshi asked.

"…It will not. Once Kairyu Summons his ultimate weapon, the students of LDS will have no chance of victory." Datako assured him, turning the soundproofing off again.

"I Special Summon Midoragon once again!" His small green dragon re-emerged onto the field.

**Midoragon: Lv.5 EARTH Dragon ATK:2000/DEF:1500**

Kairyu let out a low breath. "The time has come… Watch, LDS students! Behold the secret art of Helix Duel School!"

"Secret art?" Shingo gasped.

"I activate this Magic Card… a card that LDS will never lay their hands on!" Kairyu placed the card into his Disk. "**Splice Magic**! **Chimera Dragon Gene**!" All of a sudden, a small device emerged in front of Midoragon, being a white disc with a glowing green core, a few odd blade-like protrusions in the back that were oriented like a claw.

"Splice Magic…?!" Migaka breathed.

"We created Splice Cards through powerful technology… Technology only we can wield! Observe!" Kairyu grabbed the chest of his outfit and pulled, ripping the top of his outfit off of his body, exposing a muscled chest with another copy of the green-cored machine attached to his chest.

"W-What is that?!" Hokuto cried.

"This… is a Splice Matrix!" Kairyu informed them. "It reads the data in our Decks, formulating the Splice Card that best serves us!" He pointed his arm forward. "Watch! Chimera Dragon Gene equips itself to a Level 5 or higher Dragon-Type monster that does not belong to any of your groups: Advance Summoned monsters, Ritual Monsters, Fusion Monsters, Synchro Monsters, or Xyz Monsters!" The device then shot toward Midoragon and dug the claw-like protrusions into its target, Midoragon crying out in pain, the claw clamping down almost immediately upon entry.

"What is he doing…?" Masumi breathed.

"Now... Prepare to have your own egos slammed down on top of you! Chimera Dragon Gene no supuraisu kouka hatsudo! (Chimera Dragon Gene's Splice Effect activates!)" Kairyu hit the green center of the device on his chest with his fist, making a *click* sound before energy in the shape of green DNA strands shot out from the core. The identical device within Midoragon began giving off the same energy, and out of nowhere, the dragon began convulsing, letting out screeches and roars of pain. "This is the power of Splice Cards... As the conditions have been met, Midoragon and Chimera Dragon Gene will be used... to perform a Special Summon you have never seen before!"

"A new Special Summon…?" Yaiba breathed.

"Behold… the monster that will bring your Decks' demise!" Midoragon's body turned into a silhouette as its body continued convulsing, and the DNA energy then implanted itself into its body through its various parts. "Uuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaahhhhh... Rrrrrrraaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Kairyu was the source of this roar. Then, Midoragon's hands grew to a much larger size, each finger becoming longer with sharper claws with a sick cracking sound, the same cracking occurring as longer arms somehow grew from within the torso. "The feral dragon that moves among the lower class... formed from the bane of the elite!" Its feet separated from its body as legs erupted from the torso, the feet cracking from their own growth. Midoragon's pained roars began to lower in pitch. "Advance, Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz... The overconfident will only make it STRONGER!" Its neck cracked into a much longer length, its head growing what could've been armor. "GRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Then, the dragon's wings gave off a horrifying *RRRRRRIIIIPPPPP!* as they were each split in two by the front and backs ripping apart and then growing much larger. Kairyu's Extra Deck holder opened up, and he swiped the only card within, holding it in front of him: A monster with a bright green card frame, of a different shade than a Magic Card. Kairyu's and the dragon's eyes shot open in a fierce glare. "ZASSHU SHOUKAN (HYBRID SUMMON)!" The shadow receded from the dragon... but almost nothing was the same. Its arms were fearsome, its feet rattled the earth with each step, a yellow DNA pattern marred its stomach, orange armor adorned its head, and its now four wings were also marred with DNA markers, each one being a different color: Blue, purple, white, and black. "Arawareyo! Helix Chimera... HYBRID DRAGON!" With a flash of its now fully-yellow eyes, the mutated dragon let out a horrifyingly distorted roar, no trace of its original voice remaining.

**Helix Chimera Hybrid Dragon: Lv.10 EARTH Dragon/Hybrid ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

*Meanwhile*

Within the Leo Corporation building, Reiji's team of scientists worked feverishly at the computer, Reiji watching them work. "Massive levels of Summoning energy detected!" One of the workers declared. "This Summon type is not on record!"

Reiji's eyes widened. "Not on record…?"

"Identify it! Now!" Nakajima ordered.

"Roger!" The scientists clacked at the keyboards, trying to identify what exactly this Summon was, Reiji watching intently. However, as they tried to decode this energy, a large red "ERROR" appeared on-screen. "Eh?! Something's blocking the system! We can't identify the Summon!"

"Nani?!" Nakajima cried.

"Decode the firewall. Find out what that Summon is." Reiji told them.

"Roger!" The scientists replied.

*Back at Helix Duel School*

The sight of this fearsome creature, a type of monster they had never seen before, struck fear into the hearts of Team LDS as the dragon's own eyes bore down on them. "…Zasshu… Shoukan…?" Hokuto whimpered.

"A new monster… from the Extra Deck…?" Masumi breathed.

Kairyu panted with growling grunts. "Behold our hidden power… We combine our monsters with the power of our Splice Cards, altering their very DNA… Turning them into combinations of monster and Magic or Trap… This is our signature technique: Hybrid Summon!" He pointed an arm toward his new dragon. "Helix Chimera Hybrid Dragon no kouka hatsudo!" Its eyes flashing, Helix Chimera's orange head armor, yellow DNA pattern, and four wings began to glow. "If my opponent controls a monster that was Advance Summoned, all Level 5 or higher monsters controlled by my opponent, as well as any Xyz Monsters controlled by my opponent, lose 200 Attack Points for every Level or Rank they possess! Ego… CRUSHER!" Then, the dragon let out an utterly terrifying roar, which instilled fear into the eyes of every single monster controlled by Team LDS.

Frigid Ice Emperor Mobius ATK:1200

Eviritua Soul Ogre ATK:1200

Gem-Knight Prism Aura ATK:1050

XX-Saber Hyunlei ATK:1100

XX-Saber Gottoms ATK:1300

Sacred Beehive ATK:1600

Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7 ATK:1500

"Our strongest monsters… Cut down like they were nothing!" Yaiba whimpered.

"No, no, NO WAY!" Shingo cried.

"Suppress your disbelief… for this, your nightmare, is as real as ever! Equip Magic, **Imperial Stance**, hatsudo!" Helix Chimera Hybrid Dragon rose its head high, not losing its glare. "By equipping this card to a Level 7 or higher monster, no Magic or Trap Cards can be activated in response to that monster's effects!" Kairyu's fist began to clench… and his cape actually began to TWITCH. "Helix Chimera Hybrid Dragon! Attack XX-Saber Gottoms!" The green dragon turned its face to Gottoms, green fire building within its mouth. "Lion... Slayer… STREAM!" With its distorted roar, Helix Chimera Hybrid Dragon unleashed a wave of green energy, striking Gottoms. The massive warrior groaned as he toppled over onto the ground, his dropped sword planting into the ground with his face between the blades, the energy consuming and eradicating both of them.

"GYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yaiba cried as the force of the attack actually knocked him back into the air, him landing among the peaks.

**Team LDS LP:3800**

"You all right, Todo-kun?" Masumi called.

"Ngh… I've been better!" Yaiba replied, picking himself up.

"I assure you… it will only get worse for all of you." Kairyu said ominously. "I could have defeated you this turn… but I will grant you all one final turn to realize just how worthless your strategies are now. Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end!" A face-down emerged.

"Boku no turn… Draw!" Hokuto drew his card. "You should have attacked Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7 first! Messier 7 no kouka hatsudo! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can return one monster on the field or in any Graveyard to the hand!"

Kairyu's eyes flashed. "You will do nothing of the sort! Helix Chimera Hybrid Dragon no kouka hatsudo!" The dragon extended its black wing, said wing glowing. "If the opponent controls an Xyz Monster, Overlay Units cannot be detached from my opponent's monsters, and any effects involving those Overlay Units cannot activate or resolve!" Helix Chimera roared before swiping its black wing, sending out streams of black energy. "Overlay… Shutdown!" The streams struck all of Hokuto's monsters' Overlay Units, turning them black and brittle, slowing their orbits to a stop.

"Nani?! Then Messier 7's effect can't activate!" Hokuto cried. He stared at Helix Chimera, clearly afraid. "I-I switch Beehive and Messier 7 to Defense Mode!" Both of his monsters took defensive stances, their bodies gaining blue auras. "Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn… Draw!" Migaka drew her card. A small, evil smile crossed her lips. "…I have drawn the right card… the one that will render your effort worthless and your anger unsated! Behold… Our true power!" Migaka's dull eyes widened. "Ritual Magic, hatsudo! Ritua's Inherited Forbidden Secret Art!" A massive glowing symbol that resembled the Ritual Ceremonial Mirror appeared on the ground of the entire field. "This card allows me to Ritual Summon a Ritua monster by releasing monsters from both sides of the field!" She held up another Ritual Monster. "By releasing the Level 10 Helix Chimera Hybrid Dragon, I will Ritual Summon the Level 10 Eviritua Zielgigas!"

"…Once again, your efforts shall be proven worthless! Helix Chimera Hybrid Dragon no kouka hatsudo!" The green dragon's blue wing extended and glowed. "If my opponent controls a Ritual Monster, my opponent is unable to release any cards!" Helix Chimera planted its blue wing into the ground, sending green lines of energy throughout the symbol. "Forbid… Release!" Then, the symbol shattered, disappearing into nothing.

"B… Bakana…" Migaka breathed. "I cannot release… So I cannot Ritual Summon…?" She glared. "You will pay for that… Eviritua Soul Ogre no kouka hatsudo! I discard Ritua Natalia to return Helix Chimera Hybrid Dragon to your Deck!" A white-haired humanoid female's image was absorbed into Soul Ogre's mirror, which it used to unleash another blue laser beam.

However, Helix Chimera lowered its head so the beam struck its armor, struggling against it. "Chimera Dragon Gene no kouka hatsudo! As I used a Level 5 monster alongside Chimera Dragon Gene to Hybrid Summon Helix Chimera Hybrid Dragon, Advance Summoned monsters, Ritual Monsters, Fusion Monsters, Synchro Monsters, and Xyz Monsters cannot remove it from the field!" The DNA pattern on its stomach glowed brightly, then it jerked its head upward with a flash of the glow, dispersing the beam effortlessly.

"Our strongest monsters… cannot do anything!" Shingo cried.

Migaka gulped. The fear she tried to instill in Kairyu was being instilled in herself. "…Turn end!"

Shingo hesitated. "O-Ore no turn… Draw!" He drew his card._ 'No way… None of these cards can help me!'_ "I-I switch Tōhyōtei Mobius to Defense Mode!" His Frigid Ice Emperor knelt down and crossed its arms. "Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn… Draw!" Masumi drew her card, her eyes widening.

"Another faint glimmer of hope in your eyes…?" Kairyu mused.

Masumi didn't answer him. "Gem-Knight Prism Aura no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, by discarding a Gem-Knight card from my hand, I can destroy one card on the field! I discard Gem-Knight Obsidia to destroy Imperial Stance!"

"You don't learn, do you?! Helix Chimera Hybrid Dragon no kouka hatsudo!" The green dragon's purple wing extended and glowed.

"Again?!" Masumi cried.

"Of course, you idiot! If my opponent controls a Fusion Monster, and they activate or resolve a card effect that involves a card in their hand, I can observe their hand and send 1 card from it to the Graveyard… BEFORE that effect resolves!" The purple wing was swiped, sending out a wave of purple wind that made Masumi shield her face, but it swept up Obsidia from her hand. "Material… Disruption!" The wind made Obsidia's card explode.

Masumi backstepped. "Is any move capable of countering this beast?!"

"Such a stupid question… You should know the answer already!" Kairyu declared. "This card was designed to be the bane of Leo Duel School… No student of that school can defeat it! The power of Chimera Dragon Gene renders it invincible to all of your strongest cards!"

"N-No…" Masumi breathed. "…T-Turn end."

Yaiba gulped as he went up next. "Ore no turn… Draw!" He drew his card. "Please, let this move succeed… Magic Card, Shisha Sosei, hatsudo! This card allows me to Special Summon XX-Saber Fulhelmknight from the Graveyard!" Once again, Yaiba's blonde Tuner returned to the field, but he was not wearing his usual grin, kneeling down and holding his sword in front of him.

XX-Saber Fulhelmknight: Lv.3 EARTH Warrior/Tuner ATK:1300/DEF:1000

"So, you scramble for a final defense. Any normal Duelist would show you pity." Kairyu mused. "However… from me, you shall receive NO MERCY! Helix Chimera Hybrid Dragon no kouka hatsudo!" Finally, the dragon's white wing extended and glowed.

Yaiba paled. "Please… no…"

"No mercy… If my opponent controls a Synchro Monster and they Summon a Tuner Monster, I can target 1 monster my opponent controls and destroy it!" The white wing grew even larger, taking the shape of a massive scythe blade. "Goodbye for good, Fulhelmknight!" The blonde was terrified as the wing blade loomed over him. "Tuning… Reaper!" The dragon brought the wing down, slicing Fulhelmknight across the chest, making him cry out in pain before exploding.

Yaiba stood there, shocked. "Bakana… He's countered everything we've tried!"

"You have no power against me…" Kairyu breathed.

"…I switch XX-Saber Hyunlei to Defense Mode!" His Chinese warrior lady knelt down and held her sword in front of her. "Turn end!"

"Now you realize how helpless you are… Your cultivated egos destroyed by my power! Ore no turn! Draw!" Kairyu drew his card. "Now… I shall finish this! Continuous Trap, Last Assault Order, hatsudo! This card forces all monsters on the field into Attack Position and prevents them from changing out of it!" Unwillingly, all of Team LDS's monsters stood back up. "There is nowhere that you can hide from me..." Then, his cape began to move, the sides slowly moving up, a split beginning to tear in the direct center. "Equip Magic, **Blind Rage**, hatsudo! This card allows Helix Chimera Hybrid Dragon to attack all monsters you control in exchange for the Battle Damage being reduced to 500 for each battle!" Helix Chimera roared in renewed fury, and Kairyu growled while clenching his fists. "Your alliance to LDS will not make you strong…" His cape began to twitch as the sides moved up. "Being members of Leo Duel School… The ones who try to control the Dueling world that ALL of us inhabit…" The webbing began to stretch. "…has done nothing but make you…" His eyes began to widen manically. "…the targets of my WRAAAAAAAAAATH!" With his roar, his cape split in half, the sides somehow rising to above him, giving him the impression that he now had dragon wings.

"So this is the finale you had planned, Datako-chan." Idenshi mused.

Datako merely stared on._ 'Finish this, Kairyu…'_

"Helix Chimera Hybrid Dragon! Attack ALL of their monsters!" Helix Chimera's wings, armor, and DNA pattern all began to glow brightly as energy gathered into its mouth.

Shingo reacted. "Everyone, scatter! Search for Action Cards!" Team LDS took off in different directions in search of something that could help them.

"Run all you want… Nothing will save you!" Kairyu declared.

All five members of Team LDS each managed to find an Action Card, but all of them were met with disappointment: Three copies of **Dragon Glare**, and two copies of **Gekirin**. "NO!" All of them cried. The area around them darkened as Dragon's Glare kicked in automatically, furthering subduing Eviritua Soul Ogre, Sacred Beehive, and Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7 into submission.

Eviritua Soul Ogre ATK:500

Sacred Beehive ATK:900

Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7 ATK:800

"Helix Chimera Hybrid Dragon, obliterate what remains of their hope!" Kairyu declared. "Lion… Slayer… STREEEEEEAM!" A powerful glow emanated from it mouth before it unleashed five simultaneous streams of energy: Orange, blue, purple, white, and black. The five streams chased down and impacted their targets of the corresponding card frame colors, engulfing the beasts (the black stream engulfed both of Hokuto's monsters) and setting them all ablaze, causing them all to suffer slowly.

"Mobius!"

"Soul Ogre!"

"Prism Aura!"

"Hyunlei!"

"Beehive! Messier 7!" The cries of Team LDS fell on deaf ears as their monsters finally succumbed to their agonizing deaths, exploding from the force of the attacks.

**Team LDS LP:800**

"Now there is nothing left to protect you…" Kairyu mused, the LDS students looking to him in fear. The Dragon Duelist walked back toward the intact horn of the dragon carving and picked up the Action Card he saved for later. "As much as Helix Chimera Hybrid Dragon enjoyed obliterating everything you had… your end shall be brought about by my own power. Action Magic, **Dragon Flame**, hatsudo!" However, rather than place the card in his Disk, Kairyu put the card by his mouth… and chomped it with his teeth, causing the card to be reduced to particles.

"Nani…?" Shingo breathed.

"The effect of this card… inflicts 1000 points of damage to the opponent." Kairyu explained, staring at his opponents unflinchingly. "I feel it is the best way to let you know just who, or should I say WHAT, you're dealing with." Then, Kairyu made a giant leap straight into the air, leaping high enough to be silhouetted by the light of the Solid Vision sun in the projected sky… and his eyes glowed. "Rrrrrrrr… RAAAAAAAAHHHH!" With that mighty roar, a powerful torrent of flame shot from his silhouette's head, ravaging the mountaintops with fire and causing massive explosions as it destroyed the rock.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" All five members of LDS were thrown clear of the blaze, but all of them landed in heap on the ground, a couple of them tumbling due to landing on slanted ground.

**Kairyu LP:2500**

**Team LDS LP:0 – LOSERS**

The Solid Vision was removed from the area unceremoniously, returning the field to normal. The students of LDS slowly picked themselves up off the ground, groaning in slight pain. "Kuso… I can't believe this…" Hokuto groaned. "All of us together… beaten so easily!"

"That horrifying power… Hybrid Summon…" Migaka breathed.

"Well, that was certainly eventful!" Idenshi's voice chirped. The LDS students looked to see Idenshi walking onto the field, Datako not with him.

"What… What was that power?!" Yaiba snapped.

Idenshi merely held up another Hybrid Monster. "Impressive, no? We got ahold of powerful technology that allowed us to form these monsters, crossbreeds of monster and non-monster. As you witnessed, their power is quite remarkable."

"Absolutely! If LDS could open a Hybrid Summon Course, there would be even more perfect Duelists to bring upon this world!" Shingo chirped, completely forgetting the emotions he was feeling only minutes ago.

Idenshi let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, you're an ambitious one. But I'm afraid LDS won't be getting their grubby little hands on these cards."

"And what makes you think the Leo Corporation won't simply buy out the rights to this school and your cards?" Masumi asked.

"Well, that's easy." Idenshi cocked his head with an eerie smile. "They wouldn't dare attempt it after we use you as our example."

"'Example'? And just what do you mean by that?" Shingo asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Sawatari-kun." Idenshi replied. "Shall we show them, Kairyu-kun?"

"With pleasure, Sensei…" Kairyu's voice growled. It was then that Team LDS realized that Kairyu wasn't in their line of sight. Idenshi pointed up, and Team LDS followed… to see that Kairyu's separate cape was flapping like real wings, keeping him aloft: Kairyu was FLYING. Team LDS immediately felt their fear return. "Our monsters are not the only hybrids in Helix Duel School. I am not merely dressed like a dragon…" A small burst of flame came from his mouth with a small breath. "I, AM a dragon!" The dragonic teen dove toward the LDS students with a roar, their screams being the last thing heard before it all went black.

*Later That Day* *Leo Duel School*

Himika checked a clock on a small computer, Reiji and Shingo's father nearby. "They've been at Helix Duel School for far too long." She mused. "What could be taking them?"

"Shingo is probably giving them a good lesson as to why LDS should not be challenged!" Shingo's father chirped.

"Hmm, perhaps you're right. You can't rush perfection, after all." Himika replied with a small smile.

Reiji pulled out a different device and dialed like a phone. The device didn't even ring, going straight to voicemail. "No answer from any of their phones. That worries me. At least one of them would have the common sense to have their phone on."

**_CRASH!_**

The sound of five objects impacting the earth caused a slight rattle within the building, startling all three people in the room. "W-What was that?!" Mr. Sawatari cried.

Reiji's phone suddenly rang, and he answered it. "Reiji here." His eyes went deathly wide as the person on the other end. "N-Nani?!" He immediately hung up.

"Reiji-san, what happened?" Himika asked.

The grave look he gave them wasn't a good sign. "…Outside the school. Something happened." He quickly rushed out the door, followed closely by Himika and Mr. Sawatari.

Outside the building, several students had shocked and/or horrified looks at what they saw before them. Reiji, Himika, and Mr. Sawatari ran out the front door and down the entry steps, but they quickly stopped and gasped, Himika's hand going over her mouth, all of them horrified at what they saw. Lodged into the ground were five large metal stakes, easily 15 feet tall apiece, and bound to them with iron chains, one per stake, were the five students of Team LDS. All of them had been badly beaten, with bruises showing, parts of their clothing torn, visible claw marks, and even spots of ash on them.

Mr. Sawatari saw his son in the center. "SHINGO!" He cried, rushing toward them with Reiji and Himika hot on his heels. Shingo and the others' injuries looked much worse up close, and they could see that all five of them were unconscious. "Shingo…"

"Wh… What happened to them…?" Himika breathed.

Reiji pulled out his phone again and dialed. "This is Reiji! Get a group of medics to outside the front entrance! NOW!" He hung up without even letting the other side speak.

Then, Shingo groaned, his eyes opening only slightly. "Shingo!" His father cried. "Who did this to you?!"

A pained, weak groan came from him. "…Helix… Duel School… Ugh… Hybrid… Summon…" With another groan, Shingo fell unconscious again.

A gasp came from Reiji, his face being the most horrified of all of them._ '…No… They've been… completed…?!'_

"Gomen-nasai, Reiji-san… I should have listened…" Himika breathed. "It was a trap after all…"

"…No time to feel guilty, Kaa-sama." Reiji told her. "I want all our personnel at every Duel School owned by LDS to be placed on high alert." He gazed at the injured forms of his students. "…There is a fierce battle looming on the horizon…" As his words trailed off, if one looked up, one could see the silhouette of a dragon-winged figure soaring across the crowds, a roar emanating from its voice…

* * *

><p><strong>Altered Effects<strong>

Younger Dragon Rulers: Effects do not prevent the Adult Dragon Rulers from attacking

Adult Dragon Rulers: Do not have the "return to hand" effect

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Empty Dragon  
>Level 4 DARK Dragon<br>ATK:0/DEF:1900  
>If this card is sent from your hand to the Graveyard by a Dragon-Type monster: Draw 1 card.<p>

Midoragon  
>Level 5 EARTH Dragon<br>ATK:2000/DEF:1500  
>If your opponent controls a Tribute Summoned monster, Ritual Monster, Fusion Monster, Synchro Monster, or Xyz Monster: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand).<p>

Helix Chimera Hybrid Dragon  
>Level 10 EARTH DragonHybrid  
>ATK:3000DEF:2500  
>Required Splice Card: "Chimera Dragon Gene"<br>If your opponent controls any of the following monsters, apply the respective effects depending on the monsters they control:  
>● Tribute Summoned monster: Level 5 or higher monsters your opponent controls lose ATK equal to their Level x 200, and Xyz Monsters your opponent controls lose ATK equal to their Rank x 200.<br>● Ritual Monster: Your opponent cannot Tribute cards.  
>● Fusion Monster: When your opponent activates or resolves a card effect that would involves a card(s) in their hand: You can look at your opponent's hand and target 1 monster in your opponent's hand; Send it to the Graveyard before your opponent's card effect resolves.<br>● Synchro Monster: When your opponent Summons a Tuner Monster: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it.  
>● Xyz Monster: Xyz Materials cannot be detached from your opponent's monsters, and card effects that involve Xyz Materials attached to your opponent's Xyz Monsters cannot be activated or resolved by your opponent.<p>

Dragonhead Mountain  
>Action Field Spell Card<br>Both players can Normal Summon twice per turn, so long as their second Normal Summon is that of a Dragon-Type monster. You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand.

Vanity's Mirror  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Activate only at the start of your Main Phase 1. Neither player can Special Summon monsters until your next Standby Phase.

Dragon's Greed  
>Continuous Spell Card<br>During your Draw Phase, if you draw a Dragon-Type monster: Reveal it to your opponent, then draw 1 more card. This card's effect activates each time you draw a card during your Draw Phase until you draw a card that is not a Dragon-Type monster.

Gekirin  
>Normal Action Spell Card<br>Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 500 ATK until the End Phase. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to the target's attacks this turn.

Treasure of the Emperors (TCG: Monarch's Boon)  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Reveal 1 "Monarch" monster in your hand: Draw 1 card for each monster that would be needed to Tribute Summon it. The revealed monster cannot be Tribute Summoned this turn.

Flight  
>Quick-Play Action Spell Card<br>When a monster you control is attacked: Negate that attack.

Saber Impact  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Target 1 Level 3 or higher "X-Saber" monster you control and 1 card your opponent controls: Destroy them.

Chimera Dragon Gene  
>Splice Spell Card<br>**Splice Effect:** Target this card and the equipped monster: Hybrid Summon 1 "Helix Chimera Hybrid Dragon" from your Extra Deck. If the equipped monster was a Level 5 monster: "Helix Chimera Hybrid Dragon" cannot be removed from the field (either by battle or by card effect) by Tribute Summoned monsters, Ritual Monsters, Fusion Monsters, Synchro Monsters, and Xyz Monsters. (OCG/TCG: Only immune to destruction from the above)  
><strong>Spell Effect:<strong> Equip only to a Level 5 or higher non-Ritual, non-Fusion, non-Synchro, non-Xyz Dragon-Type monster that was not Tribute Summoned. Each time a monster is Special Summoned: It gains 300 ATK.

Imperial Stance  
>Equip Spell Card<br>Equip only to a Level 7 or higher monster. Spell & Trap Cards cannot be activated in response to the equipped monster's attacks.

Blind Rage  
>Equip Spell Card<br>The equipped monster can and must attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. Any Battle Damage would result from any battles involving the equipped monster becomes 500.

Dragon Flame  
>Normal Action Spell Card<br>Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

Imperial Overturn  
>Counter Trap Card<br>If the effect of a Tribute Summoned monster would activate: Negate the activation of that effect, then activate that effect as if it was this card's effect.

Diamond Scale  
>Counter Trap Card<br>Target 1 Dragon, Dinosaur, or Reptile-Type monster you control. It cannot be destroyed (either by battle or by card effects) this turn.

Dragon Glare  
>Normal Action Trap Card<br>Target the monster you or your team controls with the highest ATK: It loses 700 ATK.

Decoy Target  
>Normal Trap Card<br>If a card effect would remove exactly 1 card from the field: That effect removes this card instead. After this effect resolves: You can Set 1 Spell or Trap Card from your hand.

Back Payment  
>Normal Trap Card<br>If 2 or more Spell or Trap Cards you control, except this card, are destroyed by a single card effect: Take the same number of Spell or Trap Cards from your Deck and Set them. During the turn you activate this card: You can activate 1 of the cards Set by this effect despite being the turn it was Set.

Disruptor Ray  
>Counter Trap Card<br>When a monster your opponent controls attacks a monster you control: Change the attack target to another monster your opponent controls. You cannot activate this card if your opponent controls only 1 monster.

Quadruple Dragon Reincarnation  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Banish 4 Level 7 Dragon-Type monsters from your Graveyard, then Special Summon 4 of your banished Level 3 or 4 Dragon-Type monsters.

Revenge Barrier  
>Normal Trap Card<br>If this card is in your Graveyard because it was destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can banish this card when your opponent's monster attacks; negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: What a start, huh? The power of Hybrid Summoning mopped the floor with Team LDS, and now they've been dropped in front of LDS beaten to pulps.<strong>

**Yuya: Jeez, man... What kind of insane antagonists did you just create?**

**Vile: Accurate term, Yuya. "Insane" definitely describes these new enemies, as later stories will show.**

**Yuya: *gulps* I've got my work cut out for me later, don't I?**

**Vile: Yes, you certainly do. But at least that won't happen for a while, since I'll let ARC-V keep going some more. Oh, before I forget:**

**An explanation of Hybrid Monsters and related terms can be found by starting here: ycm. wikia com/wiki/Hybrid_Monster (remove spaces and place another period in front of the "com"; I couldn't do it here because it vanishes when I try)**

**Vile: If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! I'll see you on my next work! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice; Vile, logging out.**


End file.
